


"Amazing" (for lack of any better title idea)

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: (attempted) dirty talk, AC Kinkmeme, Belly Rubs, Cock Sucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Masturbation, Hetero Sex, I'm embarrassed but I'm posting it anyway, Lactation (briefly), No Missionary, No Plot/Plotless, PIV Sex, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill, Slight Belly Worship, Starts as fluff then turns into porn, Then more fluff at the end, baby naming, doing my part to increase the het in this fandom, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've always been amazing, Becca. You've got an amazing sense of humor, amazing computer skills, an amazing body. And you're gonna make an amazing mom. I know it."</p><p>"Pff. My body's not so amazing now that you knocked me up."</p><p>"I think it's even more amazing. You're cooking up two new human beings in there. In my opinion, that is a fucking miracle."</p><p>"It's just biology."</p><p>"Well, biology is amazing. And y'know what?" He gave her a sly look. "Your biology is having a certain effect on my biology right now."</p><p>She snorted. "That has to be the absolute worst ever way to say 'I'm horny', but I'll let it slide because, y'know what? I'm horny too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Amazing" (for lack of any better title idea)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, for a series that's all about ancestors and lineage and shit, there's not that much pregnancy fic in AC fandom. Anyway, this is for the kinkmeme prompt ["Any Female (or genderswapped male 'ssassin) Pregnant sex"](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12377454#cmt12377454).
> 
> (By the way, [how the hell am I the only person who has ever posted DesBecca stuff on the entire AO3?](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Rebecca%20Crane*s*Desmond%20Miles/works))

"It's kinda weird," mused Rebecca. "Don't you think?" She rubbed the left side of her belly. "I mean, how this one kicks so much more than the other one."

"Makes it easier to tell them apart, I guess?" Desmond shrugged as he sat down next to her on the bed. "They can't be completely identical, that'd be too creepy."

Rebecca smiled, then winced. "Oof. Wish she'd find some other way to distinguish herself."

Desmond put a hand to the side Rebecca had indicated, and sure enough, he felt a flurry of sharp movements. "Heh. I think I wanna name that one Rosa."

"Like the thief?"

"Yeah. She's feisty just like her."

"Can't you think of something original, instead of pulling names from the past?"

"What, I'm supposed to invent an entirely new name that's never been used before?"

"You know that's not what I mean," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "Pick something that's not from your Animus adventures."

"Look, if you let me name the feisty one Rosa, then you can name the quiet one whatever you want, and I won't complain."

"How aboooout... Hermione?"

"Okay, I might complain about that."

"What? Hermione is a cool name," Rebecca insisted, then winced again. "Ugh, or maybe not. The quiet one just jabbed me in the kidney, so I guess she doesn't agree."

Desmond laughed and took his hand away, then made to get up from the bed.

Rebecca grabbed his wrist. "Hey, don't go."

He looked back at her with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just gonna change into pajamas and then go to sleep."

"Gimme a belly rub first." Rebecca unbuttoned her top. "I'm all sore from Rosa beating me up, and belly rubs help the pain."

"Sure thing." Desmond knelt before her and gave the swelling a stern glare and a nagging finger-wag. "Hey, this is your father speaking. You better ease up on the kicking there, Rosa, or else!"

Rebecca snickered. "Or else what? How're you planning to punish a kid that won't be born for two more months?"

"You've got a point there." Desmond began to caress her belly with firm, loving strokes from top to bottom. "Is this good?"

"Ah, yeah," Rebecca sighed contentedly. She shifted to lie on her side as he continued the massage. "God, I'm so huge and fat."

"Hey, come on, it's not fat, it's babies. Our two little baby girls." Desmond's voice quivered slightly.

"They don't feel very 'little', they feel gigantic. And I'm gigantic because of 'em."

Desmond looked into Rebecca's eyes. "You're beautiful like this, y'know?"

"Am I now?"

"Yeah." He leaned over and gave her popped-out navel a quick peck. "Pregnancy is amazing." He moved over and kissed between her bare breasts. "You're amazing." Then he landed a final, longer kiss on her soft lips.

She murmured an indistinct response against him, but he ignored whatever she was trying to say and just pressed tighter into the kiss.

At last he had to come up from her alluring lips for a gasp of air.

Rebecca let out a slow breath and then asked, "Amazing, huh?"

"Well, you've always been amazing, Becca," Desmond said. "You've got an amazing sense of humor, amazing computer skills, an amazing body. And you're gonna make an amazing mom. I know it."

"Pff. My body's not so amazing now that you knocked me up."

"I think it's even more amazing." He ran his hands over her belly again. "You're cooking up two new human beings in there. In my opinion, that is a fucking miracle. And not some fake-ass illusion miracle like from the Apple of Eden. This is for real."

"It's just biology."

"Well, biology is amazing. And y'know what?" He gave her a sly look. "Your biology is having a certain effect on my biology right now."

She snorted. "That has to be the absolute worst ever way to say 'I'm horny', but I'll let it slide because, y'know what? I'm horny too."

Desmond grinned. "Let's go for it, then." He gave her belly a decisive pat and said, "You two go to sleep while we have some fun, 'kay?"

Rebecca abruptly yanked his jeans down so fast it hurt.

"Gah!" he yelped. "Somebody's an eager beaver! Usually I like to unzip them first, Becca!"

"Sowwy, Des." She made puppy dog eyes at him and then batted her eyelids. "Lemme make it up to ya." Now going in slow motion, her soft hands slid down inside the waistband of his boxers, tickling his thighs.

"Uh," he grunted, dick a-twitching.

Fingers slowly ran over his skin, eventually finding their goal and brushing briefly over it, then hastily retreating to peel his boxers down so that Rebecca could get a look. "Damn. You got a nice cock."

"Uh, thanks? You say that like you've never seen it before."

"I just felt like reiterating it," she said with a smile as she scooted over on the bed, beckoning him to lie down. "You got a really nice cock. But then again, you got a really nice rest of your body too."

Desmond smiled back and stepped out of his jeans and boxers, then peeled off his shirt as well before reclining on the mattress. "So what'cha planning to do with my nice body?"

"Well, I think I'll start out by helping myself to another one of those bitchin' kisses." Rebecca got on all fours and crawled on top of him, then bent her head down and cupped her mouth over his, tracing her tongue briefly over the scar on his lips before plunging it fiercely between them.

Desmond lifted his head up to kiss her deeper, inhaling the sweet and vaguely herbal scent coming off of the wild strands of dark hair that hung down and tickled his face, running one hand over her back and using the other to tweak at a stiff nipple.

The heaviness of her pregnant belly squished against his abs and dick, and Desmond wondered briefly how they would find time for sex once their life was consumed by caring for twin babies, but he soon pushed that thought away and devoted his mind to the present moment, enjoying it for what it was, allowing all of his worries to melt away into oblivion as he tangled his tongue around hers in a muddle of tiny motions.

She gradually slowed the frenzied pace of their kiss, then finally disengaged from his mouth and trailed little pecks and licks down his chest until she reached the dense wiry hairs of his crotch and sniffed deeply. "You smell so sexy."

"Do I?"

"I dunno if it's the hormones or what, but yeah." Rebecca stood up and wiggled out of her maternity pants, eyes wild with desire.

"Hm. They say pregnant women have, like, super-smell," Desmond said, then gasped as Rebecca, in one nimble movement, suddenly leapt back on the bed and took his long throbbing shaft into her mouth. "Unh," he grunted involuntarily, closing his eyes and tossing his head back on the pillow. The pleasing warmth on his cock made the rest of his body shiver. This was heaven. Pure heaven. Rebecca was a fucking **angel**.

He began a series of gentle thrusts up into Rebecca's mouth, and her eyes smiled in delight. She bobbed her head in time with the motion of his hips. One hand teased at his balls with tender squeezes, while the other expertly stimulated her throbbing clit through damp panties, looping through an endless cycle of flicking-rubbing-pinching.

As Rebecca sucked him off, Desmond's hands roamed through her silky hair, occasionally detouring down, trying to reach her soft-yet-firm breasts but his arms weren't quite long enough and his mind was too ensnared by the heat haze around his cock to find the words to suggest a position change, so he just returned to gripping her shoulders, tracing the vague outlines of her neck muscles, running fingertips around her ears.

Eventually Rebecca performed a particularly clever move with her tongue around Desmond's cockhead and that was it, he was gone in an explosion of intense sensations.

She eagerly swallowed the salty bursts of pleasure, then gasped for air and let out a contented sigh.

"Damn..." Desmond panted raggedly. "Hot damn...."

"Right, enough foreplay."

"That... **that** was **foreplay**?" Desmond said, still struggling for breath.

Rebecca smiled wickedly. "Yeah. My preggo pussy won't be satisfied until it gets a good hard dicking."

"My dick's kinda out of commission at the moment, thanks to that epic blowjob."

"C'mon, babe," Rebecca crooned, slithering up beside him. "You can get it up again for me, can't ya?"

"Gimme a minute. Whoo boy." He propped himself up on shaky arms, then rested his head on her massive stomach. "Guys, your mom is insatiable!"

An answering kick thudded against his cheek and he smiled.

"Hey Rosa," Rebecca said, "kick Daddy again if you think he should hurry up and get hard again for Mommy."

Another kick came and Desmond looked up at Rebecca with a smirk. "That doesn't mean anything. She kicks all the fucking time."

She sat up and pouted. "C'mon, aren't I amazing enough to shorten your refractory period?"

Desmond smiled. "Well, you are pretty amazing." He ran his hands around her fantastic breasts, which had grown noticeably larger since the beginning of her pregnancy, and felt a touch of renewed libido sparking within him. "Right. If my sweet preggo honey wants 'a good hard dicking', then 'a good hard dicking' is what she'll get."

"Yesss!" Rebecca pumped her fist in the air.

"But I gotta work my way up to a hardon first," Desmond said, leaning in to kiss her again. After a quick smooch on the lips, he traveled down to suck lightly on one of her nipples, and was more startled than he should have been when a semi-sweet liquid dribbled onto his tongue. He looked up into her soft blue eyes, mouth agape.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... You, uh... M- milk," he stammered, wiping up a pale droplet from the dark circle of her areola to show her.

Rebecca laughed. "I felt somethin' weird when you sucked, I guess that's what it was."

"Is it okay? For me to drink that?" Desmond asked, the odd flavor still lingering in his mouth.

She laughed again. "It's not poisonous to non-babies, and I'm gonna make plenty more, so knock yourself out. If you want to, that is."

Desmond smiled and re-latched onto her breast with an eagerness that surprised himself. The warm milk flowed over his palate, full of potential and hopes and dreams, and he found his hands massaging her belly again as he sipped.

"What's it taste like?" she asked.

"God, Becca," Desmond breathed after swallowing the creamy mouthful, having not even heard the question. He placed a sweet kiss on her still-wet nipple. "I thought your boobs were amazing before, and now this! Is it weird that that turned me on? I feel ready to go again already!"

Rebecca adjusted her pillow and laid down on her side. "Then hurry and get to the sex, Des, I'm dying here!"

The libido spark had now grown into a wildfire and Desmond lifted one of her legs to gain access to her wet and waiting vag. He straddled her other leg, announced, "One hard dicking, as requested," then thrust firmly in, eliciting a squeal of delight.

Rebecca's toes curled as he slammed into her eager vag, pistoning in and out at just the right angle to send her over the moon. The heavy ache of her massively full belly was forgotten thanks to the far more pleasurable fullness down below. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," she murmured mindlessly, "give it to me, Des, gimme your cock, just like that!"

Desmond laid her leg over one of his shoulders and reached down to grope one of her breasts, the one he hadn't drank from. "Yeah, babe, you like that, don't'cha?" he said in a low husky growl. "You filled me up with some'a your milk, and now I'm gonna return the favor!" He squeezed and released the breast in time with his thrusting. "Gonna make you cum with my big... hard... 'sassin... cock!"

The couple exchanged a few more filthy words before segueing into breathy pants and gasps. The fucking continued for some unknowable length of time, but the time didn't matter, nothing mattered, nothing was true, and everything was pleasure.

Rebecca curled forward, one hand tightly gripping the bedsheets, the other spasming across her belly. "So good! Love it! Oh- aaah!" Her eyes spun open and she let out a euphoric "Yes!"

Desmond grinned, feeling the twitching tightness around his cock as she climaxed. The sight of the blissful blush across her face helped bring him to an orgasm of his own with a few more tenacious thrusts, and he moaned out her name as he spurted hotly into her.

"Ohh... Des," Rebecca murmured. "You're... you're pretty amazing yourself, y'know."

"Thanks, babe," Desmond mumbled, snuggling up against her back and draping an arm over her shoulders. For a few minutes, they just laid there quietly, enjoying each other's warmth.

"So... are **all** Harry Potter names off limits?" Rebecca asked as he laid a lazy kiss on her neck.

"Uhh?" Desmond's brain was still flush with lustful thoughts and he couldn't quite process what she'd said.

"Are **all** Harry Potter names off limits?" she repeated, guiding his hand to the crest of her belly. "You know, as baby names."

"Um..." Desmond struggled to recall female Harry Potter characters. "Don't wanna name 'er Moaning Myrtle or Cho Chang," he slurred drowsily.

"I was thinkin' about Luna Lovegood."

"Huh. Rosa and Luna." Desmond's mouth twitched into a grin. "I approve." He nuzzled his face into her silky hair. "I wholeheartedly approve."


End file.
